The Legend of Halo
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Link wakes in Halo universe and meets S-117, he and Link and Tetra soon find them selves on an epic journy to save humanity  PS: OMG 1st ever Halo/Zelda cross over! yay!   BTW: the later chapters have heavy language but hey... its halo!
1. Another Green Hero

**Hey this is the first ever Zelda and Halo Cross over (WOO HOO) :)**

**(With Blow me away lyrics! O.O)**

* * *

_They form a line,__  
__One at a time,__  
__Ready to play,__  
__(I can't see them anyway)__  
__No time to lose,__  
__We've got to move,__  
__Steady the helm.__  
__(I am losing sight again)_

Link Woke up in a strange room made completely of Metal with strange sliding doors _  
_  
_[Bridge]__  
__Fire your guns,__  
__It's time to roll,__  
__Blow me away,__  
__(I will stay in the mess I made)__  
__After the fall,__  
__We'll shake it off,__  
__Show me the way._

Link notices he is wearing Metal (titanium) armour plates and a helmet with Green camouflage under his armour.

_[Chorus]__  
__Only the strongest will survive,__  
__Lead me to heaven when we die,__  
__I am a shadow on the wall,__  
__I'll be the one to save us all._

Two men walk in one, has no face and another is wearing a white outfit with medals hanging off his crisp outfit.

_There's nothing left,__  
__So save your breath,__  
__Lying in wait.__  
__(Caught inside this tidal wave)__  
__Your cover's blown,__  
__Nowhere to go,__  
__Holding your fate.__  
__(Loaded I will walk alone)__  
_

They instruct him to walk with them, talk with him.

He then notices Tetra just outside of the door

_[Bridge]__  
__Fire your guns,__  
__It's time to roll,__  
__Blow me away,__  
__(I will stay in the mess i made)__  
__After the fall,__  
__We'll shake it off,__  
__Show me the way._

They tell him he is aboard the UNSC Pillar of autumn which just retreated from the battle of reach, as he climbs out of the tube he was in.

_[Chorus]__  
__Only the strongest will survive, __  
__Lead me to heaven when we die, __  
__I am a shadow on the wall, __  
__I'll be the one to save us all._

As he has never seen nor fought the enemy "Pvt. Link, Nori and Pvt. Tetra, Mcguard" are instructed to get some training with the other "n00bs" 

_Wanted it back__  
__(Don't fight back God)_

Link had never held a rifle but being a natural at combat soon got the hang of it

_(Back off)_

_(Die)_

_[Chorus]__  
__Only the strongest will survive,__  
__Lead me to heaven when we die,__  
__I am a shadow on the wall,__  
__I'll be the one to save us all._

Alarms Blare as the enemy approaches. The Fight has just begun_  
_


	2. The Pillar of Autumn

**Hey I duno why but if you listen to Blow me away or a halo song the story seems allot better!**

**PS: i don't own Halo or LOZ or any of the characters... i just mix 'em to make our drinks! (lol that was good!)

* * *

**

_*Kaboom*_

_*ka-bang bang*_

_*zap, pop, snap*_

"AHHH"

"Take cover!"

* * *

**Link's POV**

Link ran for the escape pods, he never even looked at the enemy. Tetra was right next to him. Once they had gotten there the pilot hadn't gotten there yet so Link and Tetra turned around to find themselves face to face to a big blue creature with four jaws and even more rows of teeth.

"Ahhhhhhh" Tetra Shrieked and she never did anything like that... but if this could scare Tetra then he thought he should be but before he could process the thought.

_*Bang, bang, bang!*_ Links MA5B rifle Roared in his hand (he only knew the name of that gun and the M6G HE pistol)

The blue creature fell dead instantly right after a flash of bright light.

"Ahhh" came a high pitch scream

Link looked up to see 6 tiny little doglike creatures shivering and running around like a chicken with no head. Link instantly mowed them down, their bright blue blood splashing everywhere.

"Shit!" Link said "what the hell were those things"

"Covenant" said a harsh baritone voice "That blue one was an Elite and the small ones were grunts"

"And you would be" Asked Tetra. But link recognised the faceless man in pure green armour from when he was in the Cryobay

"I am S-117... but most people call me Chief" Said Master chief

"Ok Mr. Chief how did we get here?"

"Huh? I don't understand the question... you were always here, just in cryosleep"

"No, I my memories serve me correctly I'd say we were some how... 'Teleported' here by some Evil dude whose name escapes me!"

"Uh-hm..." Said Chief. Link could almost picture him looking at them with a face that would have said "are you high?"

"Chief It would seem that their bio structure is significantly different from ours and yours" Said a female voice

Now it was Link and Tetra's turn to look at Chief like he was high.

"Uh... what was that?" asked Tetra

"That was Cortana she's a 'SMART' AI"

"Oh, ok" Link said pretending like he knew what an AI was "when will the pilot be here?"

Just as he asked that question 8 marines and a marine wearing a weird set of goggles came running around a corner being chased and shot at by 2 Elites and 10 grunts

Link, Tetra and Chief wasted no time opening fire. Now unlike the others the Chief could take an Elite head on and shrug of Plasma. Whereas when Link was clipped by a shot from one of the grunts plasma pistols "Arrg" He Yelled clutching his leg "It burns" but he kept shooting.

Once all the marines were in the pod more Covenant showed up!

"Let's get the Fuck out of here"

Link dove into the pod as a plasma grenade exploded nearby

* * *

**Master chief's POV**

Master Chief slammed the door shut "Punch it!"

"Aye, aye sir" _*Ka-Boom*_ "We're disengaged. Goin' for minimum safe distance"

"We're gonna make it aren't we sir, I don't wanna die out here!" A Marine said to Chief and he patted his shoulder

"Hey look!" said Cortana

"What is that thing lieutenant?" asked a different marine

"Hell if I know but we're landing on it" said the Pilot

Then he freaked out!

"I knew it, the Autumn is accelerating, Keys is going in manual" noted Cortana as Chief Looked out the back

"Heads up everyone, we'll be entering the rings atmosphere in 5!" Informed the Pilot

Chief looked over at the new guys. Link and Tetra were their names and acted EXTREAMLY scared almost like they had never flew, much less see space or be in it, much less even see covenant OR EVEN fight them! MC knew there was something different about the two. But Cortana interrupted him from this thought

"Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?"

He smiled at the concern

"We'll be fine" He said as the Pod entered the ring's atmosphere

* * *

**OMG I know the chapter have been short but hey I didn't start from the beginning of the Level!**

**Note: Every Level will be split into a single chapter!**

**DBL note: Listening to halo music actually make's it feel like you're actually there or at least playing the game! (at least that's how i felt when i was writing this and listening to Halo 1,2,3 theme songs :)**


	3. Halo

**I intend to make this one longer than the previous ones**

**Sgt. Johnson: Rogue 2k8 does not own anything or one in halo or LOZ... (Shouts) DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR SOLDIER!**

**Me: you tell 'em Avery**

**Sgt. Johnson: DID I SAY YOU COULD USE MY FIRST NAME!**

**Me: (Studerd) S-Sir no Sir!

* * *

**

**Cortana/MC's POV**

"Damn! Air-brake failure. They blew too early... We're losing her, BRACE FOR IMPACT! "

_*KERASH*_

"Chief? Chief, can you hear me...? At last, are you all right? Can you move?

Chief Groaned "ah... yeah I'm good!" it was then he seemed to tense up "what about?"

"The others...? The impact... There's nothing we can do."

Cortana noticed the Chief was stunned, just for a split second!

_*sigh*_ "But those kids they couldn't have been older than 16! Now they're dead!" The Chief Pointed out

"Chief we best not stay here!"

"Fine" Chief steeped out of the crashed pod and picked up the dead men's weapons and equipment. He also checked the bodies, but found no sign of the two frightened, dead, teens. Then he heard a groan, The Chief swivelled around and noticed a pile of dirt starting to move, Chief didn't lower his guard but he did move enough dirt to find "Hey! Kid, your alive!" the Kid, Link got up, stunned.

"Chief...? What happened...? Link asked "and...WERE is Tetra! He yelped and started to dig

"You won't find her, by running a complex data comparison the chances of you finding her are 99.99 % impossible" Said Cortana

"FOUND HER!" Shouted Link

"Of course, I said 99.99%"

"Fail Cortana, Fail!" Muttered the Chief

*hack, hack, coughe!*

"Tetra are you Ok? Asked Link

"Yeah just fazed"

"Warning! I've detected multiple Covenant drop ships on approach."

"C'mon, Get up were going" The chief said handing Each of them a MA5B Assault Rifle, Frags and new Helmets.

"I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky the Covenant will believe that everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash."

Tetra paused "... Or we could just shoot them all!"

Master Chief thought about this "Meh... why not"

* * *

**Link's POV**

After wading thru a few more covenant they had reached a structure with a Lifeboat and surviving Marines.

"Hey look! A Mark five." Said a marine who had first seen them

"Good to see you, sir. Welcome to the party." Said a Marine wearing a Bonnie hat

_*sighs*_ "It's a mess, sir. We're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac but, until you showed up, I thought we were cooked." Said a Marine Sergeant who ran up to them

"Don't worry, Sergeant. We'll stay here until evac arrives." Said the AI Cortana

"Head's up I got a covenant drop ship coming in, I could use a little help over here" Warned a marine over the radio

"Hey looks like some new faces" Said the sergeant "what's you guys names Kids?"

"I wish people would stop calling me kid... but its Link and this Is Tetra" Link said then nodding his head towards Tetra.

"Hey... uh Link, are you a good marksman" asked the sergeant

"Yeah, but Tetra is better"

"Then here" He said tossing Tetra a SRS99 Sniper rifle "go up on top of the structure and give us covering fire"

"Yes sir" She said before running up the ramp

"C'mon kid... those alien's won't kill themselves"

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

Given a gun capable of one shot, one kills and being tasked to watch over the squad seemed like a big task, but as soon as the first wave dropped she completely forgot about it.

_*BANG*_ a sniper round passed clean thru an Elite's Skull

_*BANG*_ another round went clean thru three grunts

_*BANG*_ yet another shot hit a Jackal in the back

_*BANG*_ another dead Elite

_*Click*_ "Crap" Tetra thought as she let the clip fall and snapped another one in right after she let the first fall and pulled to cock the gun and resumed firing. In the corner of her view she could see Link firing his assault rifle into a horde of grunts while the Chief punched an Elite's Head off (no joke)

"Another bandit droppin' in behind us. They're tryin' to flank us." A marine Yelled into the Radio

Tetra flipped around to the other side of the building and started firing

"Ah! Look out" A crewman Yelped

Tetra turned around just in time to see a jackal right behind her and reacted with a Heavy punch across the jaw and heard the satisfying crunch of his jaw breaking and immediately kicked the jackal in the groin and as it was spazing in pain, flipped it around and grabbed him around the neck and yanked upwards and was relieved when she let go it collapsed, dead.

"Wow... I didn't think I had that sort of strength" she thought

Then she noticed Master Chief standing in front of her. And he nodded in approval

* * *

**Master Chief's POV**

He had just watched a Young and Petite female marine take on a jackal un armed and kill it in less than 5 seconds! He nodded in approval.

"What the HELL, were you watching me beat up a big bird, and didn't do anything to help!"

"Why would I?" he stated "you seem to have made quick work of it"

"This is pelican echo 419. Anybody reading me? Repeat, any UNSC personnel respond." Said a voice over the radio

"Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire team Charlie. We read you. Is that you Foehammer?" Asked Cortana

"Roger, Fire team Charlie. Good to hear from ya!" Said Foehammer

"Foehammer we need transportation to the command shuttle."

"I'm on my way"

"Look! More lifeboats, they're coming in fast. If those lifeboats make it down, the Covenant are going to be right on top of them... Foehammer, we need you to disengage your Warthog. The Master Chief and I are going to see if we can save some soldiers"

"Roger, Cortana... Ok Charlie team, Warthog Deployed, saddle up and give 'em hell."

"The master chief and I need some backup. Can you spare a few men?"

"Sorry Cortana but I got nothing right now and these men need to get back to command for medical attention"

"Wait" said Link "I will go with you"

"As will I" added Tetra

And so the team was assembled

* * *

**Link's POV**

"This cave is not of natural formation, someone built it so it must lead somewhere" Said Cortana

Link looked around and did notice that the stone work was different and it had glowing lights. Even so he did not let his guard down as the Gunner, as the chief jumped a gap in the floor and turned a corner he opened fire

_*Ratatatatatatat*_ "w-h-oa -iii-ttt's sh-aaa-ky"

Tetra still had her sniper and pegged off Aliens one at a time.

Master Chief drove to the edge of a cliff, "Shit" he said and jumped out of the driver's seat "I'm going to look for a control panel just hold here"

Easier said than done. As more and more Aliens came at them

"TETRA how's ammo" Link asked

_*Click*_ "Fuck! That was my last mag" She swore as she pulled out her pistol

3 minutes later_ *Click*_ "FUCK!"

Link tossed her a familiar blade

Tetra got out and started slicing off the heads of grunts and jackals; however the elites would be a problem. One came at her with an energy sword and should have cleaved Tetra and her sword in half but instead deflected of its blade and it was stunned long enough for Tetra to stab it in the gut and rip upward cleaving it in half

2 minutes later Master Chief ran and got into the driver's seat and floored it across the new light bridge that had formed about 30 seconds ago.

Chief tossed her a few new pistol clips

Soon they had come out of the cave and a were heading towards one of the beacons now. Chief had turned at a river and jumped a hill and entered a area with a building like the structure they were just at, they all got off and looked around.

30minutes later

"Nothing" Link stated "what about you chief?"

The chief shook his head

"Nothing either" Informed Tetra

"Well I advise we search the interior of the structure before we leave!" Cortana suggested

Tetra, Link, and MC found an opening with dead marines in front of it and tetra hesitantly picked up pistol ammo and an assault rifle from the dead guys. Once inside they heard the scared cries of crewmen and rifle fire, along with plasma blasts and hissing.

All three of them came up behind the 4 jackals. MC ripped one's head off, Link pushed one into a pit in the middle of the room and tetra broke the 3rd's neck and pivoted and shot the last VERY surprised jackal right between the eyes.

The rescued marines ran back up to the surface where Foehammer was waiting and loaded the remaining marines into the Pelican, Then set of for the next beacon.

Link noted as he shot and killed an Elite at point blank range with a shotgun that all the buildings they had come across so far had shot Blue plasma like balls up toward the center of the ring world. Once the next few marines were loaded Link felt like he would crash at any given moment, as he had, had no rest since his 'cryosleep' back on the Autumn.

"Just one more" he thought "then I can sleep" he could tell Tetra was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

At the last lifeboat all the marines had regrouped at the top of a rockslide and held there till Fohammer got there. An Elite tried to grab Tetra but she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm so It broke then she shot him in the gut with her AR

"T-minus 5 minutes" said Fohammer

Those 5 minutes seemed like eternity as Man and Alien clashed

Link killed an Elite with his shotgun and pivoted around just in time to dodge a swing from another Elite with its energy sword and shoot him in the face

"T-minus 2 minutes"

_*Bang* _A marine shot an Elite thru the head that was about to club Tetra and she nodded her thanks.

"1 down 200,000,000,000,000 to go" Shouted Link as he Killed another grunt

MC was talking Elites head on and mauling them, Tetra almost threw up.

"Landing now"

"MOVE!" Tetra Shouted

Soon everyone had made it to the pelican and had taken off.

Tetra was so tired that she fell asleep on Link's shoulder.

* * *

**MC's PoV**

Master...** (ya know I'm gonna call him john sometimes now k)**

John looked over to see the young marine Tetra doze off on Link's shoulder and Link looked tired himself so he didn't complain but was looking at him like "OMG there's a girl on my shoulder what do I do?"

John had to suppress a laugh. But that didn't stop the men a few laughed at the situation and a few more just smiled and chuckled. But as soon as the laughing died down he looked back to see Link nodded his head forward and fall asleep.

"It's bein a long day" he thought "get some rest... you'll need it where were going next"

* * *

**OMG see that was a lot longer... My fingers/hands hurt now, I hope you're happy :(**

**(LOL that last part WAS kina cute huh?)**


	4. The Truth and Reconciliation

**Next chapter! The truth and reconciliation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or LOZ but I wish I did!**

**(I hope this one is not as long but it probably will be!)

* * *

**

**Master chief's POV**

"The enemy has captured Captain Keyes and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers – The Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau." Informed Cortana to everyone in the Pelican

"So how do we get inside the ship if it's in the air? The Corp issued me a rifle, not wings." Said a Smart ass marine

"There's a gravity lift that ferries troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. That's our ticket in!" Answered Sgt. Stacker

"Once we get inside the ship I should be able to lock on to the tracking signal from Captain Keyes' neural implants." Said Cortana

"Now hit it marines. GO! GO! GO! The corp 'aint payin' us by the hour!" Shouted Stacker

"We should stick to the high ground... and I have detected covenant stationary guns near the next pass" Warned Cortana.

"Hey, Kid!" Chief called to Tetra and gave her more sniper rounds then pointed to the ridge ahead, "Take out as many as possible, when we hear the enemy return fire we will charge in, got it"

Tetra nodded

"Ok, let's go!"

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

Loaded down with more sniper ammo than she could carry she made it to the ridge without being seen. "Alright" she thought "ok, there are two on turrets, or whatever they're called, two Elites, twelve grunts and 5 jackals"

She took aim at one of the gunners _*BANG*_ the grunt slumped over in the gun

_*BANG*_ Killed two grunts

_*Bang*_ Shot a 'split-lip' in the head

_*BANG*_ another dead bird

As she reloaded she got clipped by a round from the other turret

"AHH" She knelt down to check it, it wasn't too bad but it hurt like a bitch. "Shit... that hurts"

_*ba, ba, ba, bang* _as the other marines charged in MC killed the gunner with one well place round thru the skull and blasted another Elite.

Link appeared next to her and helped her to her feet, "C'mon we gotta keep goin'" He said

"GO, Go, Go" Yelled a Marine

They ran around the next corner and surprised a group of grunts and mowed them down before continuing. At the next ridge they just charged in.

Tetra pulled out her AR and killed a jackal with a few well placed rounds and charged another bashing it, going thru its shield and breaking its neck

She saw Link with his M90 Mk I and blasted and Elites head off with the shotgun then turn and bash a grunt in the face, causing its skull to cave in.

MC nearly sliced a Jackals head off with one sweep of his arm and shot up 3 grunts

**Link's POV**

At the next ridge they went thru all the Covies and then a drop ship came and as it dropped out its load Link and MC shot each and every one as they got out

Before they left Link found a small triangular thing with a blue sphere in the center and picked it up turning invisible

"HOLY SHIT! SWEET!"

He ran up the canyon where three Elites passed him and he assassinated them and he continued and got to the grav lift and assassinated another Elite and three jackals and two grunt before the camo wore off... and he was getting shot at and was pinned down behind a rock

"Whose idea was it to go charging into deep enemy turf without help..." he thought as an Elite jumped over the rock and knocked him down and was about to stab him, but

_*Barang*_ his AR barked a burst of hot lead into the Elite and it collapsed on top of him "Shit" Link muttered. It smelled like wet dog and saliva.

Master Chief kicked the body off of link and he got up covered in blue blood.

"Ya ok?" Chief asked

"Yeah I'm good! Nothing can stop me!" Link replied with heavy confidence

"You and Tetra are GOOD! Honestly if you guys were any getter you'd be Spartans!"

"Thanks" He said as more Covies dropped from the grav lift.

Two Elites and 8 grunts Link Killed 3 grunts and wounded an Elite then Tetra finished him with a sniper bullet thru the chest.

MC Beat up an Elite and killed a grunt and the rest of the marines finished the rest off.

Then two armoured beasts dropped from the ship. "Holy Shit, What the fuck are those!" Link yelled as he dove away from a green beam and it exploded behind him.

"HUNTERS!" Shouted the Sergeant

_*ZAP*_ A beam hit a marine and blew thru him leaving a hole in the middle of his chest

A Hunter shot at Link and he jumped over the beam landing behind the hunter and the hunter did a back swing with its shield/blade and link sidestepped and shot it in the back in the exposed orange flesh and the Hunter roared and bashed link and sent him flying

"Ahhhhhh!" Link yelled as he flew, then flew into Stacker

"FUCK!" Stacker yelled as they both hit the cliff face

"Oww!" Link groaned as he got up "those things pack a punch"

MC POV

Chief saw link fly and hit Stacker, he then killed the hunter that had done that with ease and finished off the last one after Tetra put a bullet in its gut

"Alright" He said once everyone was on their feet. "Let's get up there!"

He and the rest of the marines all stood in the grav lift and were taken up

"Whoa! Yee-haw! Woo-hoo! Ha-Ha!" Marines were saying as they were taken up, once they were up Chief looked over at Tetra and link, they had thrown up.

"We're in... I've got a good lock on the Captain's CNI transponder... no Covenant defences detected!" Said Cortana

"What? No Covenant. Think, maybe nobody's home?

Just then 2 Elites with active camo came in with glowing swords and a good 15 grunts and 7 jackals

"CONTACT! LOTS OF CONTACT!" Shouted a marine

"No Covenant...? Ya had to open your mouth!" Complained a marine who was dealing with a few grunts

After MC had eliminated the two Elites with AC he turned to help with the rest of the marines Link was taking on an Elite in close combat, and Tetra was firing like crazy with her AR. Chief had shot an Elite with his pistol in the head after its shields were down and kicked a jackal in the stomach breaking it's back.

Pretty soon the area was clear. "Area secure, sir, but we'd better keep moving... ah how about that door?" asked a marine

"CRAP, The doors locked sir. No way through." He told the Chief once they were down the hall

"We can use the side passages to find a way around." Suggested Cortana

"Ok sure" agreed Chief

"Whoa, man we've bein thru quite a bit lately with you... but we're goin with ya again... and deal with it" Link told him

The trio ran thru the narrow hallway killing an Elite and three grunts and coming out onto a platform above were the marines were waiting on the other side. MC jumped down while Link and Tetra took care of the Covenant on the platform. Once the door was opened all hell broke loose!

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

She was up on the top platform sniping Covies when she felt a heat growing in her back. She side stepped instantly and an energy sword thrust passed where she was standing and she instantly slugged the Elite in his neck causing it to gag and she pulled out her combat knife and slashed it across the body and it stepped back to swing and when it did she dodged and spun around kicking the Elite in the head causing it to fall over and she stabbed it in the neck and ripped out, killing it. She stepped back and soon felt a sharp pain in her side, looking down she noticed she was bleeding, when she sidestepped she was still stabbed just no where important. Still some flesh was hanging out, she would need stitches, but couldn't do anything about it now and pulled out her med kit and squeezed some Biofoam into the wound to stop the bleeding and muffle the pain. And kept going. And soon the battle was over.

Link had taken a few shots from a needler but was still good and nothing had gotten passed MC's shields.

After a few more hallways and rooms filled with Covies they had reached the Bridge of the ship, where two silver Elites and a Golden Elite were standing up on a platform surrounded by a holographic ring and seemed to be working while about 10 grunts were sleeping. The marines all had chosen their targets and opened fire, MC took the golden Elite while Link and Tetra took the two Silver ones and the marines took the rest of the grunts.

Link and Tetra shot away at the first silver Elite and killed it, its blue blood splashing on the metallic floor making it shiny and ganged up in hand to hand on the other while MC easily blasted the Golden Elite with an Energy sword.

The rest of the marines waited in the bridge while She, Link and MC went to go find the Captain. They had searched two prison cells but found nobody but in the 3rd they found two red elites and 10 grunts. This room also had the captain and more of the crew.

Master Chief let the crew out while Link shot the last grunt.

* * *

**Link's POV**

_*sigh*_ "Coming here was reckless you two know better than this... thanks" Keys said to MC

"Hmm... you!" Link jumped back when Keys pointed at him "I remember you from the cryobay!"

"Yeah... same here, Cpt. Keys right?"

Keys nodded "by the way I never got your name."

"Link and Tetra" Link told him

"Well... once we get out of here I think a little something can be arranged"

"Um...ok"

"Marines! Lock and load your weapons, and get ready to move!

"While the Covenant had us locked up in here, I overheard the guards talking about this ring world. They call it...Halo." Keys informed

"One moment, sir. Accessing the Covenant battle net. According to the data in their networks the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon - one with vast, unimaginable power!"Replied Cortana

"And it's true. The Covenant kept saying, that whoever who controls Halo controls the fate of the universe." Muttered Keys

"Now I see! I have intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant Search team, scouting for a control room. I thought they were looking for the bridge of a cruiser that I damaged during the battle above the ring, but they must be looking for Halo's control room." Exclaimed Cortana

"That's bad news. If Halo is a weapon and the Covenant gain control of it, they'll use it against us and wipe out the entire human race. Chief, Cortana, I have new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's control room. Marines, let's move." Said Keys Worried now

"Yes, sir! Okay, sir." Said the marines

"Chief, you have the point."

Link and Tetra took the flanks, when the group came upon three jackals and then He, MC and Tetra charged them smashing them against the wall and killing them.

Then they had made it to the docking bay and Keys was getting a transport ready.

Tetra got shot straight on by three rounds from an Elite and Link chucked a frag at it and blew him to smithereens.

"AH! Shit!" Tetra whined and Link helped her onto the Covie drop ship that keys had hotwired.

One of the marines looked at her and started to treat her wounds while Link nodded off again...

* * *

**MC's POV**

Once again Link had nodded off... understandably so.

"Hey keys what where you going to give them?" Chief asked

"Why... positions as ODSTs of course!"

Next chapter silent cartographer will be up either tomorrow or the day after!


	5. The Silent Cartographer

**Chapter 5 silent cartographer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own halo or LOZ

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

As the pelican neared the island Cortana spoke up.

"The Covenant believe that what they call the Silent Cartographer is Somewhere under this island. The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's control center. The Island has multiple structures and installations. One of them contains the map room." Cortana said to everyone.

"We're approaching the LZ, its gonna be hot. Get set to come out swingin'... Touchdown! Hit it, Marines!"

"GO, GO, GO"

Link and MC charged up the beach towards the Covenant guns ablaze, Link felled an Elite and 5 grunts while marines around him were getting shot and falling as well. The new difference between Link 'n Tetra and the other marines were that Link and Tetra are ODSTs with full black armour with a sort of shield capability (in halo 3 ODST they have some sort of shields) but now it struck Link "Only the strongest will survive!" Link thought. Right next to his ear a shard from a needle rifle hits the guy right behind him "shit... that could have been me!" a plasma grenade landed at his feet. "SON of a BITCH!"

_*Ka-Boom*_

_*Thud*_

Link looked up and felt himself, "all limbs, not missing anything?" his new shields took most of the damage but his back was hurting like hell!

*bang, bang, bang* he shot an elite in the stomach and bashed him in the face and continued up the beach. MC was up ahead in full swing killing dozens of grunts and jackals in single swings and Link ran up to join him...

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

Tetra was still in the ship above orbit and was not dropped in the first wave,

"Why did I not go in with the others?" she had asked

"Were ODSTs were shock troopers" said a senior ODST "we'll be going in SOEIVs"

"What's that" she asked soon later thinking about the ODST motto "Feet first into hell" was the motto, at the time she wondered what that meant, BOY did she find out!

_**10 minutes later**_

"FUCK!... Son of a bitch!"

"Calm down trooper!" said another ODST over the radio

Tetra was now falling from low orbit in a titanium case and was on fucking fire

"Um... is this supposed to happen!"

"HA!... you never get used to the crackling, adrenaline and shock of dropping from orbit, hell it is scary shocking and shit some of us don't make it!"

"Son of a bitch!"

_*BANG*_ Tetra's pod hit the ground and all the other ODSTs kicked open their pod doors so she did the same with her M7 SMG SD firing silent but deadly AP rounds, their job was to help secure a beach head with the first wave by surrounding current enemy positions.

Tetra's team FT delta dropped out on the opposite side of the island and was engaged by Covies in the forest by a path that led into the center of the island

"Fire team delta I'm dropping of a warthog for ya, stand by" said Foehammer "here ya are"

Tetra jumped on the gun while the sergeant and private got on the driver and passenger seats.

"Corporal! Start shooting!"

"Yes sir!"

And she opened up ant the Covie forces in the forest

"Sir might I suggest we get moving"

"It's stuck... damn it!"

"Look out"

_*Ka-Boom*_ the hog was hit by a shot from a fuel rod cannon and blew up.

"Fuck!" Tetra yelled as she dove off the hog

"Son of a bitch!" she swore as she was pinned down by the Covenant "IF I'M GOIN' DOWN! I'M TAKEIN' SOME OF YOU WITH ME!" She yelled as she ripped of the turret of the Warthog's ruins "YOU WANT SUM! COME GET IT!"

* * *

**MC's POV**

MC watched Link charge up the beach after bashing an Elite in the face and flipping a jackal and putting a bullet in its cranium "kid would make a good Spartan" he thought to himself and without looking ripped the head of two jackals and impaled an elite.

Three minutes later the beach head was secure, but still there was one problem fire team delta was MIA.

"Son of a bitch!" MC muttered "LINK! Get over here, Foehammer is dropping us off a warthog and we must go find fire team delta before doing anything. The only reason he worried was cuz the other kid tetra was in that team... otherwise it would be just a secondary, a "if we come across them" type thing. MC and Link went off to look while the rest of the marines stayed put for home base. Link and MC came across an old structure that Cortana said should lead to the map room.

"Look! In the cliff wall...I'll bet the Silent Cartographer is somewhere inside that facility. The Covenant are putting up a very good fight. The Cartographer must be here. My analysis indicates that the map room should be at the bottom floor of this facility." Informed Cortana

"Alright let's go in then" said MC

MC and Link fought their way into the structure and when they go to the bottom a golden Elite was standing by the door...

"Don't let them lock the doors!" Cortana exclaimed *sigh* "Interesting. I've underestimated the Covenant's understanding of Halo's subsystems. They've locked the doors and we don't have enough firepower to get through them... Cortana to keys!"

"Go ahead, Cortana, have you found the control center?" Keys said over the com

"Negative, Captain, the Covenant have impeded our progress. We can't proceed unless we can disable this installation's security system."

"Understood, were still in route to the objective. I may be out of contact when we get there. Here are your orders: I want you to use any means necessary to force your way in to the facility and find Halo's control center. We have to get to the center before the Covenant. Failure, people, is not an option."

"Echo 419 to ground teams: I'll stay on station and keep an eye out for Covenant, folks." Came Foehammer over the radio

"Second squad ready to roll as soon as everyone's topside. LZ looks secure, sir, nothing moving." said the sergeant of Bravo team

"Good luck, people. Keyes out."

"We need to find the security override to get this door open." Cortana said as they left the building.

Master Chief and Link headed down the shore of the island and soon heard the sound of gunfire...

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Complained Tetra as she had taken (not that I was counting) about 12 shots from a T25 DEP (plasma pistol) and 15 from a T25 DER (plasma rifle) and 5 shots from a T33 (needler) and 2 close calls with T1 APGs (plasma grenades) and 1 more close shave with a shot from a T33 LAAW (fuel rod Gun) (notice: I am using the weapon names from the Reach manual so if some of the names don't match that is probably why!) and was near out of ammo, to top it off she figured if she took another hit she'd be done! "Maybe it would be better if I just rest for a while... get some sleep" she thought, but part of her knew what that really meant. The pain was just so strong... but then she heard it.

_*Ratatatatatatatat*_

_*shrieks of grunts*_ "Leader dead! Run away! Ahaha!"

"Huh?" She figured she would look over the edge... "LINK... Master Chief!"

MC and Link were on a warthog gunning down the remaining grunts, with this relief only then could she account for the damage she had done. As just one ODST. She killed 3 blue Elites 2 Reds and 1 golden along with 22 grunts and 13 jackals!

"Holy crap!"

"Tetra!" Link yelled as he saw her "Holy shit!"

"What?" she asked

"Um... have you looked at yourself?"

So she did and what she saw was shock. Her armour partly melted, she had lost her helmet, her arm trigger finger arm was shredded and bleeding badly and her face was badly scarred.

"Shit, Tetra... hey Chief pass me a med kit!"

Link got to work treating Tetras wounds to the best of his abilities.

"Damn Tetra, at least don't lose your helmet next time" Link said after he had finished her head wounds and her face was almost like before with a scar running across her eyebrow to her cheek, just a reminder.

"And why's that?" she asked partly P.O'Ed

"Cuz" Link said matter of factly "so that pretty face STAYS pretty"

"Oh ha-ha! Please spare the pity!" she chuckled

"I was serious"

"Ok... whatever" but she was grateful for the concern

"come on you two let's not get all cheesy in front of any hard core halo fans save it for LOZ fanfic!" Said Cortana

"Wait... what?"

"Never mind" Cortana said quickly "let's just keep going!"

"Fine" said Tetra "It's time to kill things and chew bubble gum... AND IM ALL OUT OF GUM! FUCK!"

"Uh, Tetra" said Chief

"What" she said disappointed

"I has gum! O.O" LOL! "Bubble gum or Mint?"

* * *

**Link's POV**

Once they made it up the hill to the top of the island they had been pinned by two hunters and 7 grunts and 3 jackals.

"CRAP! Chief you got an idea?"

"Why are you asking me" Chief seemed to be getting feed up, OMG he showed Emotion! O.O (bout time!)

"Uh, cuz you've got the AI in your head"

"Oh, right!"

"We should have you two suppers fire on the hunters while Chief and I go around and flank them" Suggested Cortana

"Well what about the jackals and grunts?"

"What about them?"

"Well aren't they a problem"

Master Chief LAUGHED! And as did Cortana so hard he fell over!

"Grunts, a problem... ha-ha that's a good one!" said chief

"You know it was a grunt that started the human-covenant war with the battle of Harvest!"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been studying history... I also searched it up on Wikipedia!"

"Um... OK?"

"Whatever I bet the readers are getting bored lets just get this started!"

_*BANG*_ Tetra shot a Hunter in the head and it fell dead

_*Bang*_ she did the same with the other

"What the hell was that for why didn't you say you could do that?"

"You didn't ask"

"D'OH!"

After getting to the top and turning of the security they headed back to the Map building and killed the golden Elite.

* * *

**6 hours later after finding the map room **

**(no one's POV)**

"FUCK! We ARE LOST!" complained Link

"No were not! We just forgot where the exit is" Said chief

"Yeah LOST!" Exclaimed Tetra, Link and Cortana at the same time (notice: to all of you players that would get stuck on that part on legendary, Conrad's if you made it out...! I rage quit after about 3 hours of looking) sad :(.

"You know this reminds me of the time I went into the tower of the gods and I couldn't find the big key... then I couldn't find the boss room... so I went to walkthroughs on on my blackberry" Link brought up.

(From now on in long conversations I am going to do this)

Tetra: "wait... Link do you have your blackberry?"

Link: "no do you"

Tetra: "no... CHIEF!"

MC: "huh?"

Tetra "what are you doing?"

MC: "nothing"

Cortana: "Oh my god he is playing angry birds!"

Link: WTF u have an IPod?

Chief: no... I have an iPhone... an iPhone 4 to be exact with Wi-Fi

Link: damn it chief! Look up IGN walkthroughs

Chief: no! I'm on world 3 level 11 and almost have 3 stars

Tetra: Cortana, would you mind?

Cortana: of course not, you know what seems like hours for you has seemed like decades for me literally!

_*woooo*_

Chief: (whiny voice) what the hell was that for!

Cortana: I will give back you suits power if you promise to look up IGN walkthroughs first

Chief: (whiny voice) FINE!

_*woooop*_

Chief: Are you fucking serious!

Link, Tetra, Cortana: WHAT!

Chief: (points down the stairs)

Link: what could be down stairs we want to go up!

After walking back down to the map room

Tetra: OMG

Link: OMGWTF

Cortana: OMGWTFBBQ

Chief: that's what I thought

Link: oh magic exit how I've missed you! Ooh! A... WTF is this

Chief: Over shields!

Link: Coooool

Back at the top. Link quickly took his helmet off and threw up, as did Tetra, chief did to but didn't take his helmet off

"Crap" he said

"Oh magic exit... that never gets old!" Link said thinking about the past

"I would have thrown up if I wasn't an AI my circuits are still spinning!" Complained Cortana

"This is echo 419 do you need a lift into the center of the island?"

"Um yeah how did you know... wait IGN right!"

"Yep"

"Ah whatever!"

"...Chief get the fuck of your IPhone 4 damn it"

_*smack*_

"How the fuck can an AI smack you?"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**PS: I hope you liked the gag I put in there cuz I just put it in cuz I needed filler but I think it actually turned out fairly good and I intend to put more gags like that**

**Next chapter- Assault on the control room**


	6. Assault on the control room

**Hey next chapter: assault on the control room!**

**(Must add... gags!)

* * *

**

_**The pelican came to a stop near a ledge with 4 grunts and Elite on it.**_

"This is as far as I can go." Said Foehammer

"Roger that. We'll be able to find our way to the control center from here" said Cortana

"Good luck. Foehammer out."

_*BANG, BANG, BANG*_ Link, MC and Tetra quickly eliminated the hostiles easily and jumped onto the platform and Link tripped and fell on his ass

"Oww! My groin!"

Tetra held back breaking up.

"Come on let's get goin' we've got a control room to assault...! That came out wrong."

"Yeaaah... it did!"

Link opend the door ahead and MC took point, with his MA5B and a M6 G /GNR SL as well as a M6G (Spartan variant) Link had his M90 Mk I shotgun and MA5B and a M6 SOCOM and Tetra had her SRS99 sniper her M7 SD SMG and a to M6 SOCOM.

Around a corner Chief spotted 8 grunts 2 Elites and 4 jackals, all the grunts were asleep.

"I'll take the Elite on the left you take the right and Tetra you take those two jackals then me and link will finish of the other two"

"Got it!"

"Ready... set... GO!"

Link dashed thru an open hole in the wall and came up right behind an Elite just passing a Jackal and He killed the Elite with a backstab and shot the jackal with his M6 SOCOM.

Chief Killed the Elite with a good whack from behind and broke his jackals back and neck.

Tetra had killed a grunt and used the body as bait to lure the two jackals to where she was, she had done a split-wall jump and was right above the two jackals, and she dropped and snapped one's neck and stabbed the other in the throat.

* * *

**_The trio headed outside._**

"What the hell? Is it snowing?" asked Link

"It would appear that way" said Cortana

"SHH!" hissed Tetra "jackals and Elites"

"OPEN UP!"

MC jumped over a low wall and gunned down 4 very surprised jackals and 3 grunts while Link went to the right of the wall and Tetra went to the left. Link jumped off a dead grunts methane tank and kicked a Elite in the face and coming down filling him with lead, while Tetra was standing on top of a low wall sniping,

_*bang*_ an Elite went down missing an eye.

"Shit! These guys don't give up do they?" Noted Tetra

"Actually no!" Said MC

"LOOK OUT! Two T33 LAAWs"** (fuel rod guns/Covie bazooka)**

_*KA-BOOM*_

A round hit the wall Link was next to. "HOLY SHIT"

_*Bang*_ one of the Green T33 LAAW grunts went down

_*Bang*_ the next dead

_*Bang*_ the golden Elite now had a bullet in its brain

"Reloading...! Don't say I never did nothin' for ya!" Came Tetra over the radio

"C'mon were moving down to the ground now! Let's go!"

"This is Fire Team Zulu requesting immediate assistance. Any UNSC forces does anyone copy? Over." Said someone over the Radio.

"Hello? Who is this?" Asked Cortana

"Sgt. Stacker Fire team Zulu UNSC. And who would I be talking to?

"This is UNSC smart AI Cortana, Spartan John S-117, and ODSTs Lt. Link Nori 01276 Fire team Alpha, and Lt. Tetra Mcguard 01209 Fire team Delta." Said Cortana

"Oh thank god... Spartans AND ODSTs"

* * *

_**"ETA 5 minutes"**_

Those five minutes were just a blur as the three waded thru 3 floors of covenant. Link took a round from a T50 DER/H (concussion rifle) and was bleeding behind a wall till Chief found him and applied some Gauze to the wound. MC actually had a few plasma rounds get thru his shields and Tetra asked if he needed any Meds but he shrugged it off but Tetra gave him some Steriliser and Painkiller for if he felt he needed it. And Tetra had learned the hard way not to charge a Hunter when she got smacked and sent into a wall "Oww!" She thought

But after about 8 minutes they reached the bottom and came across a squad of 6 marines and 3 flipped warthogs pinned down by two T-26 AGCs (Wraith/Covie tanks)

"Marines! Get over here!" Yelled Chief as he flipped a hog and got Link and tetra to help the marines with the other two.

"Floor it!" yelled a Marine that got into Tetra's hog

"Let's see what this thing can do!" Said on the climbed into Link's

"Oh yeah" Cried one in MC's

"The rest of our squad is a little to the northeast just a few clicks" informed a Marine "we should regroup"

"Move out!" and all three drove the hogs past the T-26s and thru a canyon behind them while the gunners fired like crazy at the tanks behind them blowing one up in the process.

A little later

"Is that a...?"

"Yup!"

"Sweet...! Shotgun!"

"Damn!"

Link and Tetra stared at the fine piece of UNSC machinery AKA the M808 MBT **(Scorpion/ human tank)** and link jumped in the driver's seat.

"Um... do you know how to drive one of these things?" asked Tetra

"Well... can't be much harder than a warthog...! Now what does this button do?"

_*KA-BOOM!*_

"Son of a bitch!" Link swore as the Tank shot a shell at the Canyon wall behind them sealing them off from the way back

"Nice... real nice..." Muttered MC

"Well that just means nowhere but forward!"

"But forward is where four more Covie tanks are along with T-26 GSAs_ (_**AKA Banshees/ Covie Ground fighter)** and Shade turrets and Dozens of Elites!" Yelled the sergeant

"Oh... shit."

"Peachy!" muttered Tetra "just peachy"

"FUCK!" Swore MC

"Well you didn't have two ODSTs and a Spartan now did you?"

"No that's true... I HAD 40 OTHER MARINES NOW I ONLY HAVE 14, DUMB ASS! And some ODST you are if you can't even use a Tank! Mentioned the sergeant

Now that pissed Link off so he did the natural thing... went postal on the Covies!

1 what the fuck was that! Later

MC and Tetra walked out of the cave they were hiding in to see if Link was still alive...

"Son of a bitch" said Tetra

"Son of a bitch" said MC

"Son of a bitch" said the sergeant

"Son of a bitch" said the rest of the marines

"Hijo de puta" said another marine

The whole canyon looked like the clone army had marched thru Covie body's lay scattered all over, the heaps and wreaks of Wraiths and banshee lay destroyed and mangled all over and 6 hunters lay ripped apart, with the tank crashed up near a big rock.

"LINK!" Tetra yelled as she ran up to the ruins of the tank... but he was not in the tank!

"Over here!"

Tetra turned and gasped! As did MC.

"Holy..."

Link stood atop the underground entrance between two destroyed Wraiths, his armour was melted his arms and legs were bloody messes and his head face was probably the only thing unscathed as he seemed to have a gash on the back of his head.

"What now "not a real ODST" sergeant? Huh what now! Bitch!"

"Kid..." MC started "that was NOT ODST material!

"WHAT! Not ODST material! I see you single handedly defeat legions by yourself and your telling me that this!" Link said pointing to all the carnage "is not ODST material!"

"Yeah it's not!"

"Than what is it?"

"Kid... that was Spartan Material!

* * *

_**After a brisk walk through the underground cavern...**_

"We have to scale that!"

"Yup!"

"Shit"

MC and Link and Tetra charged up the side of the building shooting the Covies as they went.

Chief bashed an Elite in the face and shot it in the chest, Link pulled out his pistol and capped grunt after grunt with each shot, and Tetra ploughed over jackals.

_**About 15 minutes late**_r

_*huff, puff, huff, puff*_

"Shit! That ramp is steep" said Link

"OMG why did the developers make it so high!" Complained Chief

"Whatever the control room is just in here we're almost their..." Tetra said trying to lighten the mood

**_After another brisk walk to the boss chamber... (Quickly) I mean control room!_**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... did the author just say what I think he said?" Asked link

"Ah never mind, here we are Cortana get in there and do your stuff" said Chief

"Affirmative" Cortana uploaded to halo "holy crap!

"What is it Cortana" asked Tetra quickly "how do we use Halo against the Covenant?"

"This ring isn't a cudgel, you barbarians. It's something else. Something much more important. The Covenant was right. This ring, its Forerunner. Give me a second to access...yes, the Forerunner built this place, what they called a fortress world, in order to- Wait! No, that can't be! Oh those Covenant fools! They must have known! There must have been signs!" Worried Cortana

"Slow down. You're losing me." Said Chief

"The Covenant found something buried in this ring; something horrible. And now they're afraid." Replied Cortana

"Something buried? Where?" Asked Link

"The captain! We've got to stop the captain!" Shrieked Cortana

"Keyes? What do we...?"

"The weapons cache he's looking for is not really ... We can't let him get inside!"

"I don't understa...?"

"There's no time! Get out of here, find Keyes stop him before it's too late!"

_*rumble*_ "what was that?" Asked MC

"HOLY SHIT!"

**Thel' Dandumee: Elite: giant Elite of POWER! LOLOLOL**

"Are you fucking serious! A Big boss! FUCK!" Complained Link and Tetra

_*zzzzzzz, POW!*_

A huge hole was blown into the center of the giant elite

"What the fuck?" asked Link turning to chief

"Spartan laser... never leave home without it!"

"Oh thank god! Hey! A magic exit, Cortana where does it lead?"

"It will lead next to the building that I wanted you guys to go too, to rescue keys"

"Ok" said Link

"Let's go" said Tetra "this shouldn't be a problem!"

* * *

**Oh Tetra will you ever regret saying that... MWAHAHAHAHAH!**


	7. 343 Guilty Spark

**343 guilty spark**

**Links pov**

Tetra, link and MC appeared in a swamp next to a downed pelican with the engines still hot, marines had been here recently.

Link searched the ship and found some shotguns and handed MC and tetra one each just in case and the trio continued towards the area that they last had contact with keys and Johnson.

"Ahhh!" a grunt ran out of a bush and right past the trio followed by 4 more and 2 jackals and they didn't even slow down.

"What was that about?" thought Link

The group soon came to the structure that they had last heard keys and more Covies even Elites were fleeing in terror and out of the building they could see and hear human weapons firing, MA5Bs to be exact.

"Wow" thought Tetra "those marines must shur be giving them hell"

MC ran down the side of the hill they were on and slaughtered the remaining Covenant, then signalling to the two ODSTs that it was clear.

"Watch your corners" ordered Chief

"Hey an elevator!" Said Tetra

"Get on"

"Yes sir"

Link got on the elevator and was staring at the top corner of a wall and could have sworn he saw a small pale thing no bigger than his head... but when the elevator got started he figured it was his imagination.

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

The trio steeped off the Elevator and looked around the room they were in, a simple hall with some sort of ramp in the middle.

Tetra checked her AR ammo level and ran up the ramp which stopped about part way up and looked over the edge ready to fire if anything was there but it was all clear and she signalled to move up with her hand signals. No sound yet just the occasional heavy Chiefly foot step but nothing hostile sounding... but that was the problem, with there being no sound, it always sounded hostile what with Tetra not knowing what lay around the next corner or door, but she was actually relived when they came across a small squad of covenant. But even they only put up a token of resistance, and there was no Elite leading them... odd. They passed thru a hallway with a fork in it and the group chose left but they ended up where they were heading in the first place as it was just a box type corridor but they noticed something strange. A dead grunt lay in a broken doorway which was blocked by some Covie weapon holders and the grunt had its blood painted all over the walls and its guts ripped out and strewn along the floor.

"Oh... god damn it!" Tetra swore and threw up, the stench it smelled like dead and decaying bodies and wet dog with saliva and barf, shit, some type of infection like a fungus with a hint of swamp and not normal swamp I mean like bogish or something.

The group had continued thru the door at the end of the hall and started getting shot at

"Stay back! Stay back! You're not turnin' me into one of those things! I'll blow your brains out- get away from me! *Screaming uncontrollably* don't touch me you freaks! I won't be like you, I'll die first! Find your own hiding place! The monsters are everywhere! Play dead, that's what I did, play dead. They took the live ones. Oh god; I can still hear them! Monsters! *Screaming again* Just leave me alone! Sarge, Mendoza, Versente- oh god the things took them! (Keeps saying away repeatedly). They're gone, get it, gone! They won't get me! Oh god, oh god! I don't wanna be like them. Please *begins to cry like a baby* please no, please no." Screamed a frightened marine (yeah, no shit really huh?).

"Should I put him out of his misery, sir?" Asked Tetra to Chief, cocking her pistol.

*Bang* "no..."

Tetra rolled her eyes.

The group continued thru the room, but found no way into the next as all the doors were locked down or blocked off.

"Up there!" said Link, and pointed to a broken wall that they could climb up.

The trio continued thru the complex without any more incidents... until

"Fucking door!" Chief swore and attempted to kick down a door.

"Uh... Chief?" Started Link

"WHAT!"

*beep, boop, BEEE* *shwoop*

The door opened "happy?"

"Thanks..."

"Phew! It reeks in her more than Chief's foot locker!" Commented Tetra

"Oh, shut up!" He came back "hey! What's this?" He picked up a helmet recorder and put in the uplink to watch it.

_(After a very confusing video)_

_[General POV]_

"We have to go! NOW!" Chief said quickly and worriedly

"Chief what is it...? Wait! What's that sound?" Asked Link

Tetra screamed "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" And started blasting her rifle at the ground.

Link looked over "OH SHIT!" and he started firing.

And this was the first time Chief ever suggested the following... "RUN FOR IT!" and they all started towards the exit. Blasting any parasitic being that got in their way.

"AHHH!" Tetra screamed and let loose about a third of her clip into one of the... things and it fell dead. But a few seconds later...

"What the fuck! I could have sworn I just unloaded like 20-25... give or take 30 rounds into that thing and now it gets back up!"

"Another elevator! Get on quick!"

Everyone piled on and Chief hit the button and up they flew!

When the elevator stopped they found themselves surrounded by marine survivors.

"Chief! Good to see ya!" Said Sgt. Stacker. "We sure could use your help, sir; these creepy mutants won't know what hit 'em!"

A few minutes of wading thru Flood later...

*Zap* a red beam of energy came down and vaporized a flood combat form that was about to club M.C

"Hello, who are you?" asked a bubbly voice, and a small blue ball flew down from a tower just to the left.

"Spartan-117! We are human and we-"

"Ah! A re-claimer! At long last! I have been waiting for you! My sentinels will see your men out safely do not worry...! I am 343 guilty spark monitor of installation 04 how may I help you!" it said

"Ummm... Link! Tetra! You guys head back to base camp with the others I have solo work to do!"

"No, sir!"

"THAT WAS AN ORDER!"

*sigh* "sir yes sir"

And Chief vanished in a golden light while the survivors were escorted to a nearby pelican and they repaired it and got the hell out of there!

A few days later...

"Hey you ODSTs!" Called Stacker

"What?" asked Link and Tetra

"you guys got a requisitioned for some program they got running back on Earth! So we're sending you back to the mother planet."

"Ok"

"Alright take that longsword bomber in the hanger and head to Earth, here are the coordinates, just enter them in the control interface and let the ship do the rest."

"Thanks." Said Link, and he and Tetra got into the Longsword and took off for Earth.

* * *

**WOW this one was short compared with the other ones! :( Kina sad about it...**


	8. The Cairo, Outskirts, Metropolis

A few months after the events on installation 04 (AKA halo: combat evolved)

"Fuck! So that's what they meant by painful!" Complained S-242/Tetra

"Stop whining you know the benefits! And besides from what I've been told we had it better than the II's and III's and we are the only IV's ever created so be grateful!" said S-227/Link

"yeah! Well that's **ONI** for ya, Damn spookys!"

"it isn't all the **O**ffice of **N**aval **I**ntelligence fault ya know!"

"Whatever!"

The two ODSTs now Spartan IV's were always arguing like this ever since the day their training was complete... The two knew what was happening though!

* * *

**MC's POV**

The Covenant were everywhere! Attempting to destroy the Cairo! Yes! The Covenant were attacking Earth!

Chief had just gone thru the long process of getting to the bomb and deactivating it with the help of Cortana and was about to give it back to the Covies VIA air lock.

"Just one question... what if you miss?" Asked Cortana

Chief paused "I won't" he said flatly but confident and opened the air lock.

The bomb flew right past him and he grabbed one of the spikes sticking out from it and he flew out into space (he could due to his full Spartan armour)

Chief flew almost right inside of one of the Covie super carriers and flew right next to the power reactor and had Cortana activate the bomb, he pushed of the bomb and flew towards the _In Amber clad _and landed on the top of it right next to the bridge as the Super carrier blew up.

"For a brick... he flew pretty good!" commented Sgt. Johnson

"Chief! Gear up! We're taking this fight to the surface!" Ordered Commander Miranda Keys (Captain Keys daughter, who BTW was killed in Halo 1 [sry spoiler])

On the surface...

"It just keeps repeating! Regret, Regret, Regret... Catchy, any idea what it means?" Asked Miranda Keys

Johnson heard over the radio on his pelican and in reference to the covenant said the following statement "Dear Humanity, We Regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to Earth, and we most definitely regret the CORPS JUST BLEW UP OUR RAGGETY ASS FLEET!"

"Ura!" Said the pilot and co-pilot of the pelican

"Regret is a name Sgt. The name of a Religious prophet, he is on that carrier and he's calling for help!" said Keys

*chk*

"Lead! This is recon, Grid kilo 2-3 is hot recommend mission abort."

"Roger Recon. Your call Sgt." Said the Co-pilot

"We're goin in, GET TACTIAL MARINES!" He ordered

Then the current leader of the UNSC came over the radio, Lord Hood. "Master Chief get aboard that carrier and secure the prophet of regret! This is the only place on Earth the covenant decided to land the prophet is going to tell us why."

The Pilot spoke up "30 seconds out, stand by to- WHOA...!"

A huge bug like machine came around a building.

"Uh Sarge! It's a chargin his Lazer!

*ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP*

They got shot down...

"Shake it of marines, clear the crash site go, go, go!" Ordered Johnson

Chief got up and grabbed a Battle rifle (BR55) [I think, correct me if I'm wrong].

He turned a corner and pummelled a grunt that was coming up some stairs and soon he could hear gunfire.

He ran thru the hallway he was in and come across two human Spartans fighting off a large group of Covies.

General POV

"Chief! Is that you?" asked Tetra, in her Aqua Power armour

"Yeah it's me! Tetra right? And I'm guessing the other one's Link?"

"yup!" Link chirped, in his Sage Power armour

"Cool, we're all Spartans now!" Said Chief (he has Olive armour)

A gate of to the side got busted down and two hunters came out

*Bang, Bang*

Two sniper shots and two fallen hunters, Tetra didn't even look up... and just to rub it in she did it with one hand and was eating a sandwich! AND she was (as she said) Drunk to boot!

"Show off!" Said Chief... "Plus you HAVE been hiding whisky in your armour! No wonder I always smelled liquor when we were in that small complex last chapter!"

"It's weird two cuz I'm much to under age!" She said

Later...

More and more Covies came at them as they pushed towards the Covie super carrier.

"Hey a warthog!" Said Link

"Shotgun!" Said Tetra

"Damn!" Swore Chief

They started to speed into the heart or New Mombasa but first they had to pass thru a tunnel.

As they did so they gunned down hundreds and hundreds of Covenant.

"It turns out the covenant is in shock, they didn't think that any of us would be here" Said Cortana "no you and me... Humanity on Earth, at least that's why there were so few ships in the fleet!"

"Hmm..." thought Tetra

Soon they came to a huge bridge with a few... OK two! Marines standing next to a blown up warthog.

Johnson dropped came out off the sky in a pelican with a fine piece of machinery.

He went thru this whole motivational speech about the core and how their "big green style" cannot be defeated and some shit.

"Thanks for the tank... heee never gets me anything!" said Cortana referring to Chief.

"oh I know what the lady's like!" Said Johnson

"fine let's do this!" Shouted Link and jumped back in their warthog. "Tetra and me go warthog you guys go tank!"

"Yes sir!" said the male Marine Corporal

Over the bridge...

"WOOT that was awesome!" Shouted Tetra, the whole bridge was covered with Ghost, wraith, and Banshee wreckage.

The group had gotten to the forward C.P for the marines and had entered to speak with the C.O

"When I asked for reinforcements! I didn't think they'd sent not one! But THREE Spartans!" he had exclaimed

The scarab came around the corner and blew up one of the Scorpion tanks and walked right over the C.P

"That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF!" He Raged "Marines... time to kill us a Scarab"

The Spartans ran up some stairs of the structure so they could jump onto the scarab as it passed under them...

"JUMP!" ordered Chief

The trio jumped and landed on the deck, and began to slaughter the crew.

Tetra, as she jumped shot a few grunts and jackals of the scarab and kicked a red Elite in the face on impact, Link fired a rocket at the deck and blew off a cluster of Elites while Chief killed a few on impact and ran inside killed the pilot and the whole thing blew up and the trio stepped out, unharmed.

"Spartans get in were going after that prophet!" Ordered Keys as a pelican came down to pick them up.

"Sir, requesting permeation to engage" she asked to Lord Hood

"Permeation denied not on your own I'll direct a few ships for a starside interception"

"Ma'am it's preparing to jump... inside the city!" said a navigator in the In Amber Clad.

"There's no time sir!"

"Green light, green light to engage!"

Once The Spartans were on.

"Punch it get us close!" Keys ordered

"Ma'am without a destination solution?"

"We are not losing that ship!"

*Zap*

*Whmph*

"Report!"

"Engines are down... we're drifting..." said a crewman

"Woah! Cortana what am I looking at here..."

"That... is another HALO."

(there is nothing good in halo 2 so I will skip to halo 3 sry)


	9. The Storm, Floodgate AND a new quest!

**Sorry about the skip... but this is the level, it is right after; the storm**

Right after escaping the last halo the Spartans had gone to high charity and escaped on a forerunner ship... now they were back on earth after escaping a exploding base and destroying this AA gun they were standing next to THIS happened !

Flood in new Mombasa! A Flood infested ship crashed into the city right after the AA gun was destroyed.

Ok enough recapping... here is what is going on now!

Tetra, Link and Chief were blasting Flood with shotguns and SMGs while pushing towards the infested ship. Right before entering the infested ship a few combat forms were fighting them ferociously.

"Link! My shields are down! Cover me!" Said Tetra

"Right!" He replied

"I got your back to!" Said Chief

Link heard Tetra scream

A few of the marines they were with were shocked, to hear a Spartan scream, that was rare!

"Tetra what is it!"

"I-I just got Clipped... I got though... FUCK it hurt though!"

"Don't freak us out ok!" Said one of the marines...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

The Spartans jumped down into the infested ship and found the console that was holding Cortana (oh yeah she stayed a high charity.) but it turned out to be a recording...

"Hello re-claimer!" Said a familiar bubbly voice,

"343 Guilty Spark! Monitor of installation 04!" Said chief "you tried to kill me!"

"It was my main programming, to ensure the ring activated! But since you destroyed it, my main function is none other... than to help you!"

A phantom appeared out of the sky and picked them up (DBL Oh yeah; The Elites left the Covenant and this main one the arbiter is a friend of the Chief (kina) and they are fighting these ape like things now called brutes)

Back in the Shadow of intent (The Arbiters flagship)

Everyone is talking about the glassing of New Mombasa due to the flood.

"Uh, hey guys..." Link started "Tetra over here 'aint lookin' so good."

Link and Tetra had their helmets off and Tetra was groggy and sick looking.

Suddenly The arbiter's eyes widened, quickly he grabbed her and threw her into the brig and activated an energy shield to block her.

"What the hell was that fo-" her sentence was cut short. Tetra dropped to the floor and soon what was Tetra was no more...

She... no... IT! Let out a horrible screech and Link could hear it.

Link almost broke down... and in front of a low moral UNCS marines and Separatist Elites.

"What did you DO!" He ordered

"I have done nothing... but when she was clipped by the Flood combat form se may have been infected..." Informed the Arbiter.

"is there a cure?"

"No, not that we know of..." Said Arby (Arbiter)

"Wait..."

"What is it?" Asked Chief

"I think I have an idea!"

"Really!" Exclaimed Arby

"Yes! But we can't get it in your world... we have to go to mine..."

**(mulit convo!)**

MC: I thought you had dropped that shit about you being teleported here!

Arby: Wait what?

Link: I did... but my memory is now Chrystal clear now!

MC: Well you Psycho if we did how'd we get there?

Link: well first... will you come with?

Mc: ah what the hell! I gotta see this, it's probably good for a laugh or two...

Arby: I will to! Just to keep Chief here in pace...

MC: HEY!

Link: Here it goes...

Link popped open a watch like thing on his wrist.

MC: where did you get that?

Link: from spare parts of vehicles and armour, and he pressed a button on the side.

*BEEP*

*whoosh*

and suddenly they were free-falling... quite literally; into the blue sea below


	10. There and back again

"AHHHHH!" yelled the trio, consisting of; Link, Master Chief, and the Elite/The Arbiter.

*Whump*

"Oww!" complained Arby.

"Where are we!" Asked Chief

"Who are you!" Asked a evil voice

Link got up... "Gannon..."

Link was not wearing his Spartan armour, but was in his usual green tunic.

"You look weird now" Commented Arby

"I get that allot..." Link sighed

"Can I kill this guy?" Asked Chief "is he an enemy?"

"You can try..."

Chief took a sniper out and shot Gannon in the head.

"Oh goddess my face!" He howled, he was hurt but not dead.

"I'll finish him!" Link said "someone shoot him first... something made of light!"

Arby pulled out a beam rifle which was the closest thing they would get and shot Gannon, and Link did a jump with his Sword and stabbed Gannon in the head crystal thing...

"That was easy..." Link thought

Soon Dahness hyrule came out, and didn't even notice the Spartan or the Elite

They went thru a convo that I'm too lazy to write out (besides it's boring plus it is the longest cut scene in Windwaker!)

Soon they found themselves on outset island...

"What just happened?" Asked Chief

"Hey! I just realised as soon as we got here you turned into a 13 year old! I thought you were 16?" Said Arby

"Hey?" Link looked at himself "weird!"

"Hey! Link!" said a man off in a field "finally return to help cut the grass eh!"

"Shut it! I've cut your fucking grass for my whole life, go screw yourself!" Shouted Link

"Language young man!" He said

"Fine, fine, fine... **** you!"

"Better!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Said a cheery voice

"Oh ****"

Link's sister Aryll ran into him and gave him a bear hug.

"GET OFF! AHHH! GTFO!"

The Arbiter and Master Chief had to suppress cracking up... even though everyone was looking at them funny... but hey monsters were common, maybe they figured they were tame monsters of something?

"Not now Aryll! I have to go to windfall!" Link explained

"Fine..." She complied and Link went over to the dock "Damn... the KORL 'aint gonna fit us all...I'll tweak it!" he said

Soon they were on their way with two platforms on both sides of the KORL with seaplane type things under them like skis.

It was so hot that chief had to turn on AC in his suit and the Arbiter had to drag himself in the water parts at a time to cool off.

"I'll admit Link, nice world you have here!" Commented The Arbiter

"Thanks were almost to Dragon Roost now!"

"Why do they call it that?" Asked Arby

A few minutes later

"Oh... that's why..."

A huge dragon was, um... roosted, on top of the island.

"Behold!" Exclaimed Link "ALL IT's ROOSTINESS!"

"So what are we doing here?" asked chief

"I need a golden feather from a friend who had hundreds!"

"Why?"

"So I can mix a cure!"

*sigh*

**Up right before the entrance to the Rito Domain**

"WHOA!" Screamed Medli "Monsters! Link HELP!"

"They're ok Medli chill!" Link sighed

"Whoa!" gasped Chief and Arbiter "Bird person!"

Link rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe how quickly Arby n' the chief had become so stupid!

"Oookay... now that that's out of the way can I get down to the reason I'm here!" Link asked

"Fine... shoot." Medli said

"Shoot!" Chief Exclaimed and started firing his AR into the clouds

"Unbelievable!" Link yelled over the Chief's gunfire "Look, I need a golden feather!"

"Why!" Medli asked "And will you shut him up?"

Link nodded at Arby, who tackled Chief off the edge into the water below.

"Well, that works" Link sighed "I need it cuz Tetra is... sick... and I need it to mix a cure, golden feathers contain a specific type of magic in them that I think will help."

"Oh, ok here" Medli opened a pouch on her side and pulled out a feather.

"Thanks, I will find you another one."

"It's k'... and uh, you gonna get them?" Medli pointed down in the water.

"Yeah, sure"

Later...

"Ok, so now we have to go to Forest Haven to get some Bako baba seeds."

Arby sighed. "So what is it we need again?"

"A golden feather, a few Boko Baba seeds, some of each chu jelly, and a few herbs I can probably get from windfall."

At Haven...

"Ok Chief if you want you can go all rage on the creatures here, just try to salvage the seeds"

Chief did a fist pump "Yes!"

A few hours later...

Chief dumped two sacks of seeds in front of Link

"I said only a few! What did you do kill every plant on the island!"

"Um... nooooo."

Link smacked his forehead "Ah whatever, they can be sold if need be."

"Next to Pawprint Island, to get some chu jelly."

At Pawprint island...

Link hacked another red chu-chu, Arby sliced a green chu-chu with his energy sword and Chief blew up a blue chu-chu.

Last thing I need is some herbs from Windfall and were good...

At windfall...

"Maybe you guys should stay here while I get the stuff I need, you may scare the locals"

Arby seemed to understand but chief seemed a bit ticked off.

"I'll be back in a minute"

A minute and 3 seconds later...

"That was a minute and three seconds Link!"

"Yeah, so who else but you was counting!"

"So genius, how do we get back?"

"We need a bang of magic, like what sent me to your world in the first place."

"And where will we find that? That Gannon dude is dead and you can't do it by yourself."

"No... That's true... but I think I know where we can find someone else!"

"Who? And where?"

"We will have to look around... but I do have a few candidates."

(Speeding time up)[that funny hurried music plays, you know the one with the trumpet or something.]

*at Dragon Roost*

Link: Valoo do you have strong magic?

Valoo: No

*at Forest haven*

Link: GDT do you have strong magic?

GDT: no

*At headstone island*

Link: Medli, do you have strong magic?

Medli: no

*At... where ever the wind temple is...* [I forget]

Link: Makar do you have strong magic?

Makar: no

*Link flops on KORL and sighs*

"Welp... I'm outta ideas!"

MC and Arby groaned. "So were stuck here!" they both said

Later...

"Ok Link, we've been drifting around on the sea for days now! What's the prob?" Arby asked

"Well, If I remember correctly there is a ship around here that should have what it takes to-"

"Oi! Link! Is that par-say the ship you are looking for?" MC yelled

"Wh- oh shi-" Link started before they crashed into the bow of the ghost ship...

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I just want to get back to halo, and cure Tetra... (Crap! Spoilers! I gotta work on that!)**


End file.
